


coincidence//Doctor Who

by Hanibee



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanibee/pseuds/Hanibee
Summary: *discontinued bc busy af*Rose Tyler's parents were murdered by a man who told her he was a "time traveler" and that killing her parents were necessary,or more dangerous happenings would occur in the future.Fourteen years has passed,and Rose has found a best friend.They make jokes together,laugh,drink,eat,read and just do everything together,but the more rose's best friend grows up the more familiar his face looks.Could it be?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i took these ideas from pinterest writing prompts.Not my original idea,of course.I'm not that creative enough lmao.I do hope you enjoy,this is my first fanfiction since 2 months or something.because one word in the comments can do that :-)))))

Rose Tyler,four years old,woke up to the sound of screaming in her parent's room.Her mother sounded like she was begging to a man,and no sign of her father.Rose walked silently to her parent's room,alarmed,she peeked through the door.

"please,please don't do this to me,we'll give you money,we'll give you anything you want! Please!" begged Rose's mother,sobbing,and gasping for air.

"Mrs.Tyler, i'm so sorry,but it's for the best." a man whose voice Rose didn't recognize said,but Rose knew the voice was from a lonely man,who regrets,who feels  _sorry_ to be doing this.

Rose shut his eyes as the man made his move.

_he killed her._

When rose opened her eyes again,in confusion,and on the verge of crying,the man was staring at her.

The man walked towards Rose,and knelt down to her height."Is your name Rose Tyler?" he asked.

"Yes.Who are you?" Rose whispered,tears were filling her eyes.

"You can call me The Doctor.I'm a time traveler,and I know you're confused,tired,and sad.But it's for the best.If they don't die,you will.In the future.Violently,in front of me.And i don't want to see that."

"i don't understand." Rose said,still whispering.

"You won't.and you don't have to,now.But you will when you do.It's past the time i predicted,i have to go."

"But-"

"See you again,Rose."

Before Rose got to think about anything else to say,the man had ran through the door,calling 911. _Which was actually a stupid idea,if you thought about it.The people investigating it would see fingerprints._

Few moments later,Rose was lying in her bed,freezing,in tears.She heard sirens and cars stopping in front of her house.There was a loud bang in the door.It was the police.

_Rose wished this night would be a normal night,and that tomorrow she'd wake up peacefully,and happily eat breakfast with their parents.She closed her eyes,and slept._

the police never found the murderer,no fingerprints were left,and the case was closed down after several years.They gave up finding.

but that was 14 years ago.

**ok but i'm gonna update this fic 14 years later wow i should be best friend with moffat and gatiss**

 

 


End file.
